onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pandawarrior/Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: Group D
Some us have been looking forward to this group, because their favourite Devil fruit of all time is up for the vote. So please make this special user happy and give it up for the Yomi Yomi no Mi and all the other devil fruits in Group D of the Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: 'Introducing the contestants:' * Mane Mane no Mi:'''The Mane Mane no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into anyone he or she has touched. When the user changes, they also imitate the copied persons flexibility, strength and other things. They can switch back to their normal state by touching their face with their left hand. It was eaten by Mr. 2 *Kama Kama no Mi:' The Kama Kama no Mi is a Devil Fruit that gives the user two-inch long claws and the ability to attack with blades of air. Kama (鎌) means "sickle". It was eaten by Erik. *'Noko Noko no Mi:' The Noko Noko no Mi, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control poisonous mushroom spores. Its name, "noko", comes from "Kinoko" meaning mushroom in Japanese. It was eaten by Wapol's older brother, Musshuru, then later assimilated by Wapol himself. *'Mini Mini no Mi:' The Mini Mini no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit allows the user the become smaller than their actual size. The fruit was eaten by Blyue. *'Suna Suna no Mi:' The Suna Suna no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Crocodile. It allows him to control as well as become sand and it gives him the ability to suck the moisture out of everything. *'Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda:' The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda (ヘビヘビの実　モデル：アナコンダ Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu: Anakonda?) is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into an anaconda hybrid and a full anaconda. "Hebi" means snake in Japanese. It originally belonged to some World Noble who fed it to Boa Sandersonia. *'Gero Gero no Mi:The Gero Gero no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. It was mentioned only in Oda's SBS questioning. "Gero" means "Vomit". It makes the user become completely disgusting, making nobody want to go near him. *Yomi Yomi no Mi:The fruit that makes a certain user (who wishes to remain anonymous) all hot and bothered, the Yomi Yomi no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to come back to life after being killed. It was eaten by Brook. *Samu Samu no Mi:' The Samu Samu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, only mentioned in Oda's SBS, and eaten by an unknown reader of the series. It's effects are that from the moment of consumption the user will be only able to tell bad and corny jokes. 'Voting' (Votes stay open until 19:00, 01.07.2011, top 4 of each group advance) '''The poll is over the advancing devil fruits are:' *Suna Suna no Mi *Hebi Hebi no Mi *Yomi Yomi no Mi *Mane Mane no Mi 'Tiebreaker' The poll is over the advancing devil fruits is: *Gomu Gomu no Mi Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions below -- 17:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts